(1) Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to a dispensing pump for liquids, viscous flowable materials, foams, gels, etc. and more particularly to a dispensing pump with a skirt-shaped plastic spring.
(2) Description of Related Art
Dispensing pumps are generally known in the art. They generally comprise a body portion which is seated on the neck of a container, a co-acting nozzle portion which slides relative to the body portion, and a spring structure which biases the co-acting nozzle portion to its normal rest position. To dispense the material in the container, the user manually depresses the nozzle which forces the material from the inside of the body portion. When the nozzle is released, the spring forces the nozzle portion back to its normal resting position.